custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Winkster Who Came to Dinner (Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-39400928-20191107051104
'''The Winkster Who Came to Dinner '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on August 5, 1995. Plot When The Winkster has a big problem in his theme park, Winksterland, Barney and his friends invite him to stay at Barney's house, and Carlos is afraid that means The Winkster is quick as a wink. Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * Edison (Adam Beech) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Winkster Mom (David Voss) * Winkster Dad (Ashley Wood) * Winkster Juan (Michael Gilden) * Winkster Fluffy (Matt Vogel) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Whisper a Prayer # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * After the "Barney Theme Song", during Carlos' Winkster family nightmare, when Carlos walks inside the kitchen to see his dad who looks like The Winkster, the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when Barney enters Shawn's Car Wash and tells Shawn that he wants his car to be squeaky clean) is used. * During Carlos' Winkster family nightmare, when Carlos says "Oh, uh, hi, Winkster. I'm looking for my dad." to Winkster Dad, the music from "Barney Live! In New York City" (when The Winkster runs into the backyard to steal the Barney Bag, while Barney and the kids help Baby Bop get her blankey unstuck) is used. * During Carlos' Winkster family nightmare, when Carlos screams, as he looks at Fluffy who looks like The Winkster, his scream is the same as Julius' scream from the 1996 film, "Matilda" (when Julius is being thrown out the window by Miss Trunchbull), except it does sound like Carlos' scream. * Before Barney comes to life, Carlos has a nightmare where he has mom, dad, Juan and Fluffy who look like The Winkster. Next, The Winkster (in his nightgown and his nightcap) comes into Carlos' room that he and Juan will eat all the breakfast quesadillas his dad made if he doesn't hurry. Then, at lunchtime at the school cafeteria, Carlos tells the kids all about The Winkster. * When Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him, the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when ) is used. * When , the music from "On the Move" (when ) is used. * When , the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when some ten shake pudding in ) is used. * When, the music from "Things I Can Do" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * * * * Production for this video took place in February 1995. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the Barney Theme Song, we see Carlos walking into the kitchen, carrying a ball) * Carlos: Dad, I got the ball! Let's play! * The Winkster: There's no time for playing! We have a lot of work to do! * Carlos: Oh, uh, hi, Winkster. I'm looking for my dad. * Winkster Dad: Very funny, Carlos. Now put down that ball and help me make tacos for Barney's big party. * (Carlos leaves the kitchen) * Carlos: Mom! Mom! I went into the kitchen to talk to Dad, but he's not there. * Winkster Mom: He was out there a minute ago. * (Carlos bumps into Juan) * Winkster Juan: Hey! * (Carlos drops the ball) * Carlos: (shrieks) AAH!! * Winkster Juan: Watch where you're going! * Carlos: Oh, no! Where's my family?! * Winkster Dad: Carlos Winkster, quit fooling around and get to work! * Winkster Fluffy: Meow! * Carlos: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! * (Carlos wakes up from his Winkster family nightmare) * Carlos: What could be worse than dreaming that The Winkster lives in your house? * The Winkster: Carlos, if you don't hurry, Juan and I will eat all the breakfast quesadillas your dad made!